fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Falkner, the New Kid
BIOS Recess Fight Club: Before enrolling at Thunder-Coal Sr. High, Bobby had trouble fitting in at school. On his first day at his new school, he met Quincy Robinson, the star quarterback of the school's football team, the Diggers, and they ultimately became the best of friends. Bobby now fights in the school's newly-introduced Recess Fight Club in order to discover the truth behind the sudden unwilling participation of other students, as well as school faculty. SPECIAL MOVES * Flip Trick: Bobby hops onto his skateboard and flips 360° clockwise or counter-clockwise into the air, launching them upwards. Meter Burn adds two additional hits and increases the duration of the time the character on the receiving end on the move stays airborne. Useful as an anti-air move. * Board Slap: Bobby turns 360° clockwise or counter-clockwise and whacks his opponent horizontally to the left or right with his skateboard, knocking them to the arena floor. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. * Flying Leg: Bobby jumps up into the air, his right or left hand and right and left foot on the nose of his skateboard, and his left or right leg extended upwards, launching the opponent into the air if it connects, and lands on his feet afterwards. On Meter Burn, he jumps higher and the move does more damage. Useful as an anti-air move. * Nose Dive: Bobby hops onto his skateboard and dives downwards at his opponent and the nose of the board facing them. Meter Burn has him ride halfway across the stage with the opponent under his board. SCHOOL SPIRIT ATTACKS * Super Spinner: Bobby holds his skateboard in front of him and declares, "Hope you like this!", then spins like a tornado at his opponent, dealing five hits total if he goes near them. Lastly, he, continuing, "Seen enough yet?", whacks the foe with the board, not only dealing a sixth hit, but also sending them flying backwards and knocking them to the arena floor. * Coming Through!: Bobby jumps up into the air with his skateboard under his feet, saying, "OK, here goes nothing!", then proceeds to do a multi-hitting charge at his opponent five hits total, continuing on, "Better watch out, now!", and finishes by jumping into the air with his board again and dropkicking the foe to the arena floor with it. MAXIMUM SCHOOL SPIRIT ATTACK * Skater Boy: Bobby hops onto his skateboard, then dives downwards at his opponent with the board under his feet. If it connects, he, calling out, "Hope you're having as much fun as I am!", rides across the whole stage with the character on the receiving end of the Maximum School Spirit Attack under his skateboard, which is in turn under him. He then jumps upwards very high in the air with the opponent and kickflips the board and them three times, followed by the "new kid" grabbing his board and whacking them four times with it, twice diagonally to the right or left and twice diagonally to the left or right. Lastly, just as the opponent is about to fall to the ground below, Bobby, declaring, "Time to ride like lightning...", hops onto his skateboard and dives downwards at them again, but, this time, while they're under the board, he slams them hard onto the arena floor at extreme velocity, during which he continues on, "And crash down like thunder!". Post-Maximum School Spirit Attack, Bobby declares, "Thank you for flying Falkner Airlines!" Must be done in midair. WIN QUOTES * (generic) I'm sorry, did I not go easy on you? Maybe you should've gone a little easier on me... * (generic) HEY! You owe me a new skateboard to replace the one you just smashed! * (generic) Just about everyone says I'm weak, but my will is much stronger! * (mirror match) Hey, are you a new kid at school, too? Maybe we can get to know each other better. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Greg Cipes (Teen Titans) Rival: Quincy Robinson * Intro Sequence: Bobby dynamically enters the fight, airborne on his skateboard, declaring, "New kid coming through!", then lands on the wheels, hops off, takes the board in his hand, and holsters it behind his back, continuing, "Let's make this an easy fight," before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Bobby sets his skateboard down on the arena floor, puts his left or right foot on it, and looks down at his opponent with his right or left fist on his right or left hip, saying, "Bet you've been out''tricked'', huh?", then goes into his fighting stance again. Against Quincy, he will ask, "Hey, no hard feelings, right, Quince?", instead. * Outro Sequence: Bobby picks his skateboard up off the floor and says, "Thought I'd let you win? Not a chance!", then, three seconds later, hops onto it and skates out of the fight. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We first cut to a yearbook photo of Bobby in his parents' car, with the mother, an early-40s, redheaded woman in a sleeveless blue dress and black glasses, at the wheel and a U-Haul behind them, as the whole family moves to the Pacific Northwest on a long and arduous drive.) All of his life, Robert Falkner has never quite fit in at school. That is, until his parents, with the hopes that he would go and meet new friends, announced that they were leaving Minnesota and moving to the Pacific Northwest. (The second yearbook photo shows Bobby at the Thunder-Coal Sr. High football field, meeting and shaking hands with Quincy.) Some time later, they enrolled their son at Thunder-Coal Sr. High School, and in his freshman year, the boy subsequently met and befriended Quincy Robinson, the star quarterback of his new school's football team, the Diggers. (In the third and final yearbook photo, Bobby is seen skating at a skate park, just outside the school.) Bobby, along with many other students, as well as faculty, now reluctantly participates in Principal Principle's newly-established Recess Fight Club and fights to discover the truth behind students and faculty being forced to fight each other. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Quincy Robinson (Cut to the school gymnasium, where students of different races and education levels are seen observing the fight and cheering. Bobby and Quincy stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Bobby: I know I'm going to regret having to fight you, Quince, but... How 'bout a little... you know, friendly sparring? * Quincy: A'ight, but let's keep this quick. I gotta study hard and keep my grades up so I can stay on the team. (Bobby and Quincy then go into their fighting stances.) * Bobby: OK. Well, good luck with that! * Quincy: I'll try my best and, also, hardest in my classes. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Principal Principle (After the fight, a badly-beaten Quincy is down on one knee and one hand.) * Bobby: Sorry it had to come to this, buddy. (helping Quincy up) You all right? * Quincy: Yeah, I'm a'ight. I ain't gonna take this personally, a'ight? So, don't worry 'bout it. * Bobby: OK, I'll try my best not to worry too much about anything. * Quincy: A'ight, good. Now, if you'll excuse me... (leaving the gymnasium) I got a big history test comin' up. Gotta pass it ASAP. (After Quincy leaves the gymnasium, a bald, early-50s Caucasian man arrives. He wears a dark gray suit with a black dress shirt and a maroon tie underneath, as well as black dress shoes with near-black, pinstripe-pattern socks underneath.) * Principal Principle (voiced by Michael McConnohie in a manner reminiscent of Seth from Street Fighter): (approaching Bobby) So... Robert Falkner. It seems to me that we have a new kid here at this school. * Bobby: That's me! I mean, I just moved here from the Midwest because my parents wanted me to go and make some new friends. * Principal Principle: They were fools to enroll you at my school, and now you stand before me, Principal Principle, the man who organized the Recess Fight Club so that students like you can battle each other for my amusement. * Bobby: So, you were who had me AND other students brought into your club to fight each other during recess? Just how crazy do you have to be to do something like that? * Principal Principle: Oh, please! "Crazy" is such a strong word. I would much prefer "differently sane." You are far too weak and far too worthless to accomplish anything, Robert. Be it at school or in life. You always have been, and you always will be. * Bobby: HEY! I'd watch your mouth if I were you! All of my life, people have told me I'm weak... (going into his fighting stance) but I know for sure that my will is much stronger! * Principal Principle: We shall see about that. Today is the day I, your principal... (goes into his fighting stance as well) show you the discipline you deserve! HIDDEN BOSS BATTLE - vs. Mr. Strick To fight Mr. Strick in Arcade Mode before the final boss battle (this can be done on any difficulty level), the following criteria must be met: * Bobby must be, and remain, your chosen character for the duration of the Arcade run. * Don't lose any matches, and don't continue even once. * Land five first attacks. * Get at least one perfect victory. * Get at least three or more Maximum School Spirit Attack victories. (See FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Principal Principle for the post-rival battle cutscene, which plays before the hidden boss battle instead of the final boss battle if the conditions to fight Mr. Strick in Arcade Mode are met.) * Principal Principle: (approaching Bobby) Such exemplary fighting prowess you've shown, young man. I'll admit, I'm impressed. But, before you face me, you'll have to face... one of the teachers at this school. (After the rival battle, an early-50s Caucasian man with greying, close-cropped hair appears in front of Bobby. He wears a red athletic jacket with white stripes going down the sleeves over a white tanktop with black gym shorts, as well as white socks with black and red shoes and silver sunglasses.) * Mr. Strick (voiced by Diedrich Bader): Listen, kid, I don't know who you are or what you want with me, but if you cross me, I'm gonna make you into lunch meat. You got that? * Bobby: Please, just... go easy on me, sir, OK? I'm the new kid here at this school. * Mr. Strick: The new kid, huh? Don't think life'll be easy for you. Now, what's your name, kid? WHAT'S YOUR NAME!? * Bobby: I-I'm Bobby Falkner, and I just moved from Minnesota. And, in addition, I'm here to show you... (goes into his fighting stance) how much stronger my will is than the rest of me! * Mr. Strick: All right. (going into his fighting stance as well) Give it your best shot, or gimme 100! AFTER WINNING AGAINST MR. STRICK (After the fight, a badly-beaten Mr. Strick is down on one knee and one hand.) * Mr. Strick: Hey... Not bad, kid. Maybe you should work out a bit more... before your next, and probably last, fight. * Bobby: See? I proved to you that I'm not as weak as just about everyone says. And, by the way... (helping Mr. Strick up) sorry for having to fight a teacher. Are you badly hurt at all? * Mr. Strick: No, I only suffered a few minor bruises. That's all. I'm going to need some ice packs. (leaving the gymnasium) I'll see you around, Bobby. * Bobby: (waving goodbye to Mr. Strick) OK, bye! (Afterwards, the final boss battle cutscene against Principal Principle, which normally plays after the post-rival battle cutscene, begins.) ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten Principal Principle is down on one knee and one hand.) * Bobby: It's time you were the one learning a lesson, for a change. Just because I'm the new kid at this school doesn't mean you should underestimate me! * Principal Principle: How... could this be? I never thought... that one of my students... would defeat me... Put an end to my Recess Fight Club... and restore peace and order... to this school. (Two police officers then show up behind Principal Principle, intending to arrest him for his crimes.) * Cop #1: Come with us. (placing Principal Principle in handcuffs) You're under arrest for exploiting teenagers and endangering their welfare. * Principal Principle: (as he is escorted out of the school) No... This is completely unfair! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, ROBERT FALKNER!! (the police place him in their car and drive him away) (Soon after Principal Principle is apprehended and taken away, Bobby, Quincy, the Chao siblings, Kirsten, Bethany, Alice, Martha, and DLC characters Zack and Amanda are seen walking down the school hallway.) * Quincy: Yo, Bobby, did you done read the school paper? * Bobby: 'Course I did. * Quincy: It says you put an end to the Recess Fight Club and the po-po done got the principal for forcin' us to fight each other. Everyone thinks you a hero now. * Alice: Oh, absolutely marvelous, Robert. You have done an excellent job of restoring this school to before that horrid principal's inception of his needless gladiatorial ideology. And, not just you. We did it, together! * Martha: Now, thanks to you, in addition to not having to fight other students anymore, I'm glad to call you "friend." * Spencer, Jamie, Kirsten, Bethany, Alice, Zack, and Amanda: (simultaneously) Same here! * Bobby: Well, thanks, I guess. If you guys weren't there to help me against that mean old principal, I wouldn't understand the importance of friendship and belonging. Say, do you guys know of any students who didn't show up to congratulate me on restoring peace and order to this school? * Spencer: Well, Howie has been sentenced to the duration of the school year of detention. * Jamie: Good riddance to him for being an absolute jerk to everyone. Especially you, Spencer! * Spencer: And, he won't be picking on me or anyone else any time soon! Right, sis? * Jamie: Of course! * Bobby: And, with that no-good bully stuck in detention for the rest of the year, we won't have to deal with him anymore! ...Which is a good thing. * Quincy: And, Derek done dropped his ass outta school outta frustration over havin' to constantly repeat junior year. * Bobby: Yeah, and in addition, he's too old for school anyway. * Quincy: He also says he wants to start a rock band now. Not that I care for that kinda music. Hey, you wanna hang out after school, B-Boy? * Bobby: You know what? I'd be more than happy to. (he and Quincy then fist-bump and walk off, leaving the other students to go their separate ways from them and continue with their classes) Also, did you guys hear about the new skate park they just built outdoors in my honor? You should check it out if you've got time. Makes for better recess activities than fighting other students, you know! * Quincy: Yeah, I suppose we could. See you after school. (Some time later, we're taken to the newly-built skate park, with Bobby and friends entering.) * Bobby: So... What do you guys think of the new skate park? Is it any good? * Quincy: Yeah. It looks dope as hell, IMO. * Martha: Well.... I could never think of any more conflict-free alternative to fighting. * Bobby: Thanks for the positive comments, you guys. (taking his skateboard and climbing the half-pipe) Well, here goes nothing! * Amanda: I hope you score a perfect 10, like I usually do in gymnastics. * Bobby: And I sure hope I do the best I can. Watch this, everybody! (gets on his skateboard, descends down the half-pipe, goes upwards, and does a perfect 1080° pop shuvit) Woohoo! This is awesome! (the screen freezes on him in mid-trick, then we fade to black) Not to mention it made my life a WHOLE lot better than before I enrolled at Thunder-Coal... (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Bowling for Soup's "High School Never Ends (Clean Version)" starts playing as we are treated to portraits of all the characters in the left or right pages of a school yearbook, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, accompanied by portraits of said actors/actresses, on the right or left pages. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Greg Cipes, was giving to know best voice acting like Beast Boy from Teen Titans, Kevin Levin from Ben 10 ''and Michaelangelo from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012. * How Howie and Derek's arcade stories are hinted at to end, raising the possibility of both being deconfirmed for the sequel, The Recess Fight Club: Back 2 School, are mentioned in his ending. Category:MGW characters